Decision Bella
by ericzmic
Summary: Begins between Eclipse & BD before wedding and as we go along Bella will begin to see some earlier events in a new light. I'm not going to give away the plot with hints here because I want it to be a surprise. Will include non-canon pairings & will not be pro Edward. Rated M for a reason. Adult Language, dark themes, and future lemons so must be 18, please. You are warned.
1. Chapter 1

******Chapter re-posted 3/23/13 with closer proofreading and editing.******

This story changes course between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn before the wedding. Everything that happened in the books up happened in my version up until then. However, as we go along Bella will begin to see some of the things that happened in Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse from a different vantage point. I am not going to give away the plot with hints because I want it to be a surprise as it happens, but I will tell you this. Bella will become quite out of character and there will be non-canon pairings. This will also not be pro Edward and possible not pro Cullen coven. It may even become anti-Edward. I have never been a fan of his self absorbed, passive aggressive crap. So if you don't like it, oh well. I would say don't read, but you may come to like it if you do. Warning Rated M for a reason-language and future fucking lemons of course. Hope you enjoy.

I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 1: Fuck him. Fuck them.

Bella POV

Today is Saturday and exactly one week until I become Mrs. Edward Masen Cullen. These past few summer months have been nothing but a blur of wedding preparations and finalizing my life as a human. Alice has been nothing but a freaking terrorist in my life. '_Bella, we need this. Bella, we need that. Bella, you can't wear that. Bella, what are you thinking? Bella, just leave the difficult decisions to me and this wedding will be a dream come true.' _ I stopped arguing with her after the first two weeks. I attempted to defer to Edward for backup, but all I got from him was _'Bella, it makes Alice happy to plan such important events. You only need to worry about saying I do. Just let her do all the work and take a step back and relax and be happy.'_ Of course I had nothing to say to that especially when he turned on those dazzling eyes. I swear that man could dazzle me into walking up to Mike Newton in nothing, but a string bikini and a smile begging for directions to his bedroom. Yuck! Shiver!

Crap! Speaking of the little evil pixie terrorist, "Bella, time for your last fitting." she screeches while smiling with that voice that use to make me think of heavenly bells now only seems like nails on a chalk board.

"Fine Alice, but we have to make it quick. I promised Charlie that he and I would have dinner just the two of use before Renee and Phil arrive on Thursday night." Of course she knows this, but I seem to always have to remind her that I do have a life to attend to outside of her and her wedding mania.

"I remember. Don't fret. We will be done quickly. Then the family is going for a hunt with the Denali coven. They should be arriving in the next 30 minutes. Didn't Edward tell you?"

"Oh, yes he did. However, he did not mention that the Denali's were coming early. Last I remember they were coming on Friday for the rehearsal dinner. What changed?" No brainer on why he didn't tell me about them coming earlier after the stunts that Tanya and Kate have pulled over the summer. Those two bitches are lucky that I am not one for violence. Even though I am a possessive jealous and vindictive girlfriend. "All I can say is that I better not have to put up with any more of their constant flirting with my fiance or their malicious comments about me and speaking down to me. I mean, I know that they are your 'family' and all, but I refuse to be subjected to it this week of all weeks."

"Don't fret about it, Bella. I don't know why Edward didn't tell you they were coming today, but you won't have to put up with anything as you will not be back to our house until Saturday. I am starting to decorate the house for the wedding and I want it to be a surprise for you. So you will not be coming back until it is time for you to officially become my sister."

Alice helps me into my gown. I call it a gown because what my definition of a dress does not do this monstrosity justice. It is a beautiful gown, but it would not have been one that I would have selected for myself. I know I have sold out when it comes to my wedding, but hey I didn't even care about getting married so I guess I don't really care about the show. It is a wonder there won't be a curtain call. I only want to be with Edward for ever and if marrying him is what he needs then I decided that I would go through the motions for him. I had to do some soul searching to come to that conclusion and in the end it was Alice again that essentially made the decision for me. She told me that it didn't make sense that I was willing to die for him, but not marry him. Stupid annoying, nosy, prying pixie.

"Bella if you keep losing weight there's not going to be enough of you left to hang this dress on."

"Sorry Alice, but I have been stressed out recently with everything and food makes me nauseous just thinking about it. It's not like I want to loose weight." She is really starting to piss me off today. Shit, most of the time I don't eat because she has my time planned down to the 17 minutes she allows me for a meal.

I have to get out of here.

"You do realize that you only weight 95 pounds and at five foot five you should at least weigh 110. If you loose anymore weight the dress will not be on presentation as it should. You need to make sure you don't miss any more meals." What the fuck? Who does she think she is? "Oh, I think I hear the Denali's SUV coming down the drive."

I am so glad she changed the subject because I was about to say some shit that would get me in trouble with Edward. "Really Alice? You mean to tell me you know the sound of their car specifically? I would expect that from Rose, but you?" I sit down on Edward's bed while she helps out of the gown and hooker heels. I mean, I know Edward is a lot taller than me, but 5 inch heels. Is she insane. Yes, Yes she is. I can't walk in flats, but does she listen no I only get '_Bella, I __**see**__ everything will be fine with the heels.'_

After the final torture session with Alice until Saturday, I make my way down the stairs in search of my fiance. Everyone has congregated to the driveway waiting to greet the Denali's. I guess. Oh shit! Is that Irina that just got out of the car? I did **not** expect her to show up after she discovered the pack killed Laurent. Boy this is going to be a fucked up week. I'm even happier that I won't be back to this house until Saturday. The three succubi are obviously eye-fucking all of the Cullen men and it doesn't seem to bother Esme, Rosalie, or Alice, but I be damn if it doesn't piss me the fuck off. Wait did Alice just growl? Oh, well.

Tanya, the slut that she is, is sashaying over to Edward. What the fuck? She just kissed his cheek and then brushed her nose across his neck while looking directly at me. She then tells Edward, loudly enough for me to obviously hear, "Oh Eddie darling, still getting married. I thought you would have come to your senses by now, lover." Edward visibly stiffened and took a step back.

"It is nice to see you again Tanya. Please don't cause a scene." Edward stated flatly.

I don't have it in me today to even dignify her display with a response. I simply make my way to my truck blowing out a deep breath in an attempt to calm my boiling jealousy. I mean she may be whore, but she is a stunning beauty. In what world would I ever compare to her or any other vampire. Roaring my old truck to life, Edward appears at my door with a worried expression on his face. "My family and I will be hunting and will return at dusk tomorrow. I'll come by your home when we return. I'm sure Alice has informed you that you are not welcome back here until Saturday." He smiles attempting to lighten the mood. Failing miserably I might add.

"Yes. Fine. I'm still having dinner tonight with Charlie and then going to visit Billy on the rez tomorrow. Jacob still hasn't come home and I want to make sure Billy has everything he needs. I will see you tomorrow night then. I love you."

He smiles softly at me then places a chaste kiss on my lips. "I love you too. Please be careful. See you tomorrow."

The dinner with Charlie went well. Of course he wanted to let me know that if I decided to back out of the wedding he and Renee would support me 100 percent. His keen observation skills notice that I am not completely happy about getting married, but he is letting me make my own decisions. That is the reason I love him so much and my one true regret that we will have to fake my death while on the honeymoon. I will miss him with my entire soul, but starting my new existence as Cullen means leaving my old life behind completely.

Sunday morning I woke to an obnoxious knocking on the front door and thunder and heavy rain. Ahhhhhh! Gotta love Forks, WA. I stumbled out of bed. I guess Charlie was called into work this morning. Answering the door in my tee shirt and boy shorts, hair a mess and eyes full of sleep. I am greeted by the 100 watt smile of Seth Clearwater. "Hey Bells! Looking fabulous this morning."

"Smart ass."

Roaring with laughter he asks, "Are you coming or not?"

"Come again?"

"Oh sorry, I guess Charlie didn't tell you. He was talking to my mom on the phone last night and don't even get me started on that, because that is just weird." I know what he means. Charlie has been spending a lot of time visiting Sue lately. I think there is something there. "Anyway, he said you were planning on coming to down to the rez today so I thought I would volunteer my charming presence and escort the beautiful lady." I just gave him a blank stare. "OK. OK. Edward kind of called me yesterday asking if I would keep a look out for you." Of course he did. "So come on lets go, gorgeous, because I am so not running back in this storm."

"Fine. Give me a few minutes. Come in and help yourself to the refrigerator."

Seth and I have become close over the summer. Since the announcement of the wedding the rest of the pack's been avoiding me. Thank you Alice for sending out the wedding invitations before I had the chance to tell any of them in person. I planned on telling Jacob in person, but he received his invitation in the mail the morning I was planning a trip down to talk to him. He read it, phased, and took off, He hasn't been back since. I know the pack blames me. And I agree with them. It should have gone down differently.

Anyway, Seth is the only one that has stuck by me and he has become a true little brother to me. He is the only one that knows exactly how I feel about the whole wedding fiasco. He is the only one I have felt comfortable enough with to bare my secrets to. He doesn't judge and just listens. He is the only one of the pack that Edward somewhat trusts me with. So when I want to go to La Push or when Edward goes hunting he always calls Seth to keep an eye on things for him which seems to be happening a lot these past few months. I don't know why he feels I still need protecting. Victoria was destroyed and the Volturi haven't been back since the newborn battle.

20 minutes and an eye opening shower later I stumble down the stairs to Seth sitting at the kitchen table rubbing his stomach. "Damn, Bella, that left over lasagna was awesome."

"You're welcome. Now lets go I need to run by the Cullen's and pick up my cell phone. I kind of left in a hurry yesterday and forgot it in Edward's room. Their all on a hunting trip so they won't be there. And I have been give orders I am not allowed back in their house until the wedding. So I suppose this is the only chance I have to get it."

"Sure. Sure. I'll wait in the truck."

We made the drive to the Cullen's in comfortable silence. Seth likes to talk, but he just knows when I need to keep to my thoughts. I still wonder why Edward didn't tell me that the Denali coven were coming in early. We arrive at the house nearly 45 minutes later with the storm roaring strong. I could hear my beast of a truck over the thunder and rain. I park next to the Denali's SUV and jog into the house. There is noise coming from upstairs. Hmmm, I thought they were all out hunting. The sound is coming from the bedrooms. Loud moans, panting, and a rhythmic thumping noise is coming from all of the bedrooms including Edwards. I slowly walk up to his room. The door is ajar, I slowly push it open and what I see makes my heart drop into my stomach. There is Edward, Tanya, Irina, and Kate. All four of them are naked. Edward is laying on his bed with Irina laying beside him touching herself. Kate is sitting on his face and Tanya is riding his fucking cock. All of them are moaning and don't appear to notice that I am standing just inside of the door. I'm frozen in place and unable to speak or look away. Tanya speaks with a smirk on her face, "Oh Eddie, I have missed you these past few weeks. You know you will miss us too once you marry that little pathetic human pet. Only we make you feel like this."

Edward answers her with a growl, "oh god, yes, Tanya, yes!" At this feel something inside me shatters and I simply turn around and walk down the hall and down the stairs.

I see Jasper out the corner of my eye exiting his room. I don't acknowledge him and walk out the front door and continue walking down the drive way past my truck.

Next thing I know Seth is driving me to my house while asking me over and over if I can hear him and begging for me to answer. "I can't talk about it now Seth. I just need to go inside and figure out my next move. I assume you know what happened."

"Yeah, I don't know the details but I could hear what was going on in that house and heard a female speak to Edward and I heard what he said back. I kind of filled in the rest. I am so sorry Bella. I would have never thought Edward would do something like that." He finished in a whisper.

"Three of them, Seth. Three of them at the same time and from what Tanya said it has happened before." Surprisingly, I have no tears. Seth is hovering over me as if I am going to vaporize. "Don't worry, Seth. I am not going to become a zombie again. I just need to get out of here. I don't think I can handle anyone right now. And I just don't think I should have to. Will you help me?"

"Anything, Bella, just name it."

What to do. What to do. I can only think of one place I could go that would be the safest from other supernatural creatures and away from the Cullens. Do I want away from them all? Yes. Yes, I do. All of them obviously knew what was going on. They were all home when it was going on. They had to hear as well as smell it too. Shit! I could fucking smell the sex. Fuck him. Fuck them.

No wonder they all up and left me before at Edward's request. They all see me as the pathetic little human pet that Tanya called me. Well no more. I may be human, but I will no longer be their pet and I am not pathetic. "I need to phone Charlie."

I dial Charlie's cell from the house phone since I never retrieved my cell from Edward's room. He answers on the second ring, "What's up, Bells?"

"Char... Dad, I have to leave. I just went to the Cullen's to pick up my cell and found Edward in bed with another woman." Did he just drop the phone?

I think I heard him swearing in the background. "I've got my gun, I am on my way over there. No one treats my kid that way. He was the pressuring you to get married and he does this. I need another clip." I couldn't make out the rest.

"No Dad. He isn't worth it. They aren't worth it. I guess it took this to see him and them for what they are. They don't care for anyone not even each other. Dad, I have to leave Forks. I wanted to let you know what was going on so that you knew I left on my own. Please don't look for me. I will stay in touch the best that I can. I'm so sorry for leaving you again. I just can't stay here and be around everything and everyone. Please call Renee and tell her. I love you, Dad." I now feel the tears welling up in my eyes not for Edward, but for my father. I am leaving him again and probably for good this time.

"I understand, Bells. I will let Renee know. We won't try to talk you out of this, but you know your mother. I can't be held responsible for Edward's health once she finds out." I smile just thinking about what Renee would do if she could.

"No you can't let her fly up here. She'll do something stupid and reckless. Just tell her to stay in Jacksonville and I'll call her."

"Alright. Just please don't disappear on me. Can you tell me where you plan to go?"

"No. I am still not certain. I am just leaving. I have plenty of money and if I need anything you will be the first I call. I love you so much. I am so sorry that I am leaving you like this. Please take care of yourself." I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I am all out sobbing at this point. If it wasn't for Seth holding me in a tight hug I would be on the floor. He is rubbing my back softly while softly whispering in my ear that he is there for me.

"I will, Bells. You take care of yourself, kiddo. And don't forget the pepper spray I gave you." We both let out a forced chuckle. Leave it to Charlie to make me laugh at a time like this.

"Yeah, I just wish I had a riot size canister of pepper spray to detonate in the Cullen house. I love you, Dad. I am going to go now. Seth's driving me to the airport and will bring my truck back to the house. Goodbye, Daddy." I whisper. This is probably my final goodbye.

"Goodbye, sweetheart. I love you. Be careful." We hang up and I continue to sob into Seth's chest. I come back to myself several minutes later knowing that it won't be long before one if not all of the Cullens show up.

I run upstairs and throw some clothes in a suitcase. I grab my laptop and a photo from my desk of Charlie, Renee and me from last Summer when Renee came up for my bridal shower. We were all so happy that day.

I hurry down stairs, grab Seth by the hand and fly out the front door afraid to look back. I hop behind the wheel of my truck knowing this will very well be the last time I drive it. I push my old girl as fast as she will go toward the Forks First National bank. I withdraw $25,000.00 from my account. Stupid, high handed Cullens. They deposited $250,000.00 in my checking account. I threw a fit of course, but they argued that I may need it for spur of the moment wedding stuff and in the event of an emergency. Yeah, I had lived 17 years in and out of emergency rooms on mine and Renee's meager incomes. I caved once again simply vowing to never spend it. Well, I guess now is as good of an emergency as it gets. I see it as this will be the probably be the most expensive foursome Edward will have ever had. Fuck him. Fuck them.

With several questioning looks from the bank teller (who just happens to be Jessica Stanley) as she returns from the vault with the money for me. She can obviously see that I have been crying and not in the best place mentally right now. Thank fuck she doesn't say a word for the first time in her life. Well, I guess it won't be more than a couple of hours before the good news spreads through Forks. Oh well, I am getting the hell out of here. Fuck him. Fuck them.

I leave the bank with the Cullen's cash and make my way to the airport in Seattle. "Do you know where you are going?"

"Yep." I answer flatly.

"Gonna let me in on the secret?"

"Nope."

"Any reason why? You know I would never tell."

I give him a 'are you stupid or something look,' ah and now he finally gets it, "Oh, you don't want Edward to pick it out of my head."

"Exactly and I need you to stay close to me, but with enough distance so you don't hear or see where I am going. Alice obviously can't _**see**_ what I am doing or deciding while you are with me." Gotta love those wolves and their capability to block the prying pixie. "And I want it to stay that way for as long as possible."

"I'm with you for the long haul if you'll let me. You don't have to do this alone."

"I know you would be and that is just one more reason why I love you so much. But I can't put you in that position and before you jump to conclusions it has nothing to do with you only being 15. It has everything to do with your position in the pack. You are needed here. I'll stay in touch and try to phone at least once per week. Don't worry about me. I am stronger then most think. I've had to be. I just have forgotten over the past two years."

We arrive at the airport and Seth maintains a safe hearing distance while I purchase my one way ticket and check my suitcase. I walk over to him, "Hey, I'm all set. My plane leaves in 15 minutes."

"Damn! That soon, huh? I thought we would have a few hours so I could talk you down off the ledge."

"Smart ass."

"I know. It's just that I'm going to miss my big sister."

"You still have Leah."

"Now who's the smart ass." I couldn't help but giggle. Seth loved Leah, but he really didn't like her. "I'm going to miss you so much, Bells. Please be careful. And you better stay in touch. No matter what and you know what I mean."

"Yes I do and yes I will. Take care of Charlie for me and don't get between him and your mom. You know as well as I do that there is something there and I think they could be good for each other."

"Yeah, I know, but you have to admit that it's weird. I'll keep watch out for him no matter what. You just come back to us. No matter how long it takes. I'll wait for you to return to us, Bells. This will always be your home even though it may not seem like it today. You will heal. Then come back to us. I see the strength in you and always have. I mean, you have to hand Edward his ass sometime. He can't get off this easy." He smiles at me and lifts me into a bone crushing hug. I don't even have it in me to ask to breathe. I feel so safe in his embrace. I don't know how long it will be before I feel this way again if ever. He places me back on my feet and touches his forehead to mine, "I will stay here for 30 minutes after the plane takes off so that the pixie doesn't see."

"Thank you. I love you. Goodbye little brother." I walk away while he carefully watches me. I round the corner and he waves to me.

I continue through the airport and board American Airlines flight 204 bound for New York City. Then next stop Rome. Then onto Volterra.

Fuck him. Fuck them.

TBC

* * *

**AN: I will be bouncing back and forth between this story and Fae Triplets. This story would just not get out of my head. Reviews cause my keyboard to light up. Give 'em to me and be honest even if you don't like. I am always open for suggestions as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

OK, so I know that it has been a long time since I began this. I have no excuse other than being lazy and reading a lot.

I am keeping true to my plan to refrain from making author notes which may give away any future plot. However, I feel I must warn you that the male vamps in my version are dominant creatures by nature even though Bella has never really witnessed any significant dominating behaviors first hand. My version of Jasper is how I feel he really is behind the mask. Sorry if you don't like.

And as before I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

So on with it...

* * *

Chapter 2:

Jasper POV

When I saw Isabella walk out of the house I was tempted to follow her. I had just finished fucking my wife, when I felt her emotions nearby. She quickly went from curious to disbelief to disgust to anger then to self loathing then back to anger and finally numbness. She had become rather proficient at blocking her emotions from me, but not today apparently. Edward couldn't hear her thoughts and Alice usually only saw snapshots of her future with occasional visions and she couldn't see a damn thing when with she was with those mutts from the reservation.

After she ran from the house I then understood why as I could hear Edward with the Denali whores in his room. I had warned him that those bitches were nothing but trouble, but he just had to listen to my wife. Ali advised him that he needed a 'safe' outlet for his brewing bloodlust to keep Isabella safe so he wouldn't give into her repeated attempts to seduce him. Ali scared the shit out of him with the numerous visions she had of the two of them. Apparently no matter what if he fucked her while she was still human he would loose control and drain her sweet ass. Why he was even going to marry her was beyond me. Knowing he would never be able to fuck her as he was never planning to turn her. He completely obsessed with her and her blood that he just couldn't fathom the thought of letting her go again. He believed these crazy emotions to be his fucked up idea of love. I told him to just fuck the bitch and drain her and be done with it. He wasn't too happy with me that day. Oh well, truth is a bitch. Damned if you. Damned if don't.

I knew that the shit was about to hit fan in the Cullen house. I'm not hanging around to subject myself to the onslaught of emotions on today's fucked up agenda. I head out the backdoor to the woods for a quick hunt and some peace and quite which I know will be hard to come by for the next few days, at least. I take down a large buck. Damn, I hate his shit. I may have to go to Port Angeles or Seattle for a real meal soon. It has been a while since I had one of my 'slip ups' as the Cullen's like to call them. Slip ups my ass. I have more control than any of them including the sanctimonious doctor. I have never completely denied what I am, in spite of what Peter says. I feed as we were made to. I haven't fed uncontrollably since my newborn year and the few times I have unleashed my demon. I let them believe what they want. Don't change shit one way or the other. Alice knows the truth and knows better than to say shit to me about it.

I run just across the Canadian border along the coast line to escape the the growing storm in Forks. I take a seat atop a large tree to just relax and reflect on the shit to come once I return to the house.

I let my mind think back on the day that Edward, Carlisle, and Esme took Alice's advice and invited the succubi to quite literally fuck Edward's brains out. It was the day after my Ali, Edward, and Isabella returned from Italy. Edward stopped trying to hide his true colors from us after that.

We all knew Eddie preferred young, innocent, naive, brunettes, but he is completely obsessed with his newest one. Of course, Isabella is his singer and then he can't hear her thoughts either. Once he returned from his fuck fest run to Alaska the first time when he ran from her on her first day at school he laid claim to the girl's blood.

Oh, Eddie boy has taken several human companions over the years, but once they begin to observe his differences or suspect anything he finishes with them. Not by leaving them. Oh no, he's quite the possessive little prick. Once they are his they always are. He ends it by fucking them literally to death and then drains them dry. Of course he calls it a slip up, but we all know its bullshit. Carlisle and Esme maintain the golden boy's facade. But of course they've never 'cleaned up' after one of his break ups. They leave that shit for Emmett and me. I don't know how they managed with his left overs before Em and I were a part of this coven, but damn that little fucker can be just as sexually sadistic as I am. Those girls' bodies were nothing but thoroughly fucked and drained rag dolls by the time he was done with them. I mean I am not one to pass judgment, I've done worse, but I don't allow any human bitches to even get close enough to fall in love with me first. Talk about playing with your food.

So, in an feeble attempt to sate Eddie boy's bloodlust enough to resist Isabella on their 'honeymoon' they called in the succubi. Operation: Nasty Snatch was a go and they've all four been fucking each others brains out since.

Edward and Alice had it worked out to the last detail. Every third day he would think of nothing but fucking thus causing his eyes to darken with lust. He would allow Isabella to mistakenly attribute it to thirst and believe that he needed to hunt. It would be her insisting that he hunt for the day. He would run up to Alaska and have an afternoon fuck fest with his 'cousins'. He's a fast little fucker and could make the run in about an hour one way. He would be back in Forks by her bedtime stopping briefly to hunt on the way back. She was naive enough to believe this even though controlled vampires only truly need to feed about once every 8 to 10 days. She must be confused about when couples in the house run off to the woods together, because 90% of the time it is to fuck the sit out of each other. When she isn't around we don't take the time to run out of the house. We only do so at Edward's request so Isabella doesn't see and hear how a male vampire truly dominates his mate.

Edward would also prey on Isabella's friendship to the wolves. He would suggest that she use his time away 'hunting' to spend on the reservation to visit her 'friends' since she wouldn't be able to see them after their honeymoon. As he continued to fill her head with lies of turning her on their honeymoon.

Edward planned to take her to Isle Esme for their honeymoon as it was secluded enough in the event he did drained her. There would be ample time and options to fake his death and cover her's up. Carlisle and Alice already had a plan in place for such an outcome. The doctor is always prepared. Stupid human knew all about the plan. Only she believed it was the plan to fake their deaths for her change. I just remember thinking that ridiculous girl wasn't even going to get laid on her honeymoon. She had been throwing off massive amounts of pheromones ever since meeting the Cullens. And if things continued as they are Isabella would either be drained within the next 30 days or she would remain a virgin until she died an old woman that is if Eddie boy had anything to do about.

Seemed like a lot of shit to go through for a snack. Delicious as she may smell, she is still simply dinner. I guess I can't completely relate to Eddie as I have never met my singer, but he should just fuck her and drain her before another vampire takes the honors. Which is what almost happened when the three of them were in Italy.

According to Alice, Caius and Felix were a little more than interested in Isabella's scent and body. I can see why. She would be a delicious fuck. Caius and I have known each other since the southern vampire wars. He had heard of my reputation and sought out my expertise to assist him with his growing children of the moon population. He and I both have quite the sexual appetite. We like to fuck and make no excuses nor deny our true selves.

I only asked the family once why Edward didn't just leave her instead of taking so many risks with the 'family' stuck in the middle. They all, Alice included, proceeded to inform me that as Edward wants her, he shall have her no matter the effort it takes. Of course as Carlisle's first progeny, what Edward wants he shall receive, gift wrapped. Spoiled little shit. He knows from my thoughts how I feel about him. He knows better than to say shit about it. He has seen in my history in head and knows I'm not a mother fucker to piss off.

I know Edward feels a pull to Isabella's blood. I can feel his possessive emotions spike even more than normal when she blushes. She is his singer for fucks sake, of course he would feel a pull to that. The little fucker is hungry. The lucky bastard tasted her blood at the ballet studio, but he claimed that it was tainted with James' venom. Once he got a taste of her clean blood his bloodlust kicked in. And it nearly knocked me back a step. I sent him all of the calming feelings I could to allow Carlisle the chance to pull him away from his meal. The little shit nearly drained her. What Isabella doesn't know is that she had to receive multiple blood transfusions while unconscious in that Phoenix hospital bed. Another 30 seconds in Eddie boy's loving embrace and she would have been dead.

Edward should have known after that she wasn't his true mate. He knows that once a male vampire tastes the venom of his true mate his instincts force him to claim to them completely. If the male vampire tastes the blood of his true mate in human form then his instincts forces him to turn her immediately. Then he will feel the true mate pull along with his sire pull so strongly that he is forced to claim her completely once she has completed her change. He should know that once a male tastes his true mate that even if he is somehow forcefully stopped from claiming her, he could never leave her for a long period of time. The pull to their claimed true mate manifests itself in physical pain and the vampires body will begin to shut down, if not reunited. The pain is 100 times greater in the event that the male sire hasn't completed the claiming process. I have seen it a few times during my time in the south. There is no way he could have left her after her 18th birthday if they were true mates. But none of them listen to me. He uses the excuse that due to the blood transfusions changed her scent enough that he was able to keep his instincts at bay. Until he smelled he blood on her birthday.

I once made the mistake of letting Carlisle and Esme and Emmett and Rose know that the females were not the males' true mates. Let me just say that denial is not just a river in Egypt.

As mates usually spend great lengths of time together they begin to feel a physical pull to each other. Not even comparably as strong as that of true mates, but there is a slight tugging sensation within.

Aro Volturi has researched the differences between mates and true mates. He is an over curious vampire. Not to mention bored beyond death. Pun intended. He used his brothers and himself as some of his test subjects. As he and Marcus have true mates, but Athenadora is just Caius' mate or companion. Caius adores her, but she is not his true mate.

Aro theorizes that companion mates begin to feel a slight pull to each other due to exchanging venom multiple times while fucking. The pull that is experienced isn't to the mate, but to our own venom that now resides within the other. Over time if the venom exchange is eliminated the pull lessens and lessens and ultimately is eliminated as the foreign venom is absorbed within the vampire's body.

I allow Alice to call herself my mate. As she is my companion I allow it. I do feel a slight pull to her. What can I say, I fuck her when and where I wish and being the possessive fucker that I am, I mark her too. My venom in her along with my bite further claims her as mine. I have never allowed her to mark me as she is mine not the other way around. She hasn't ever wanted to mark me anyway. She is somewhat unnerved by my scars.

We both deeply care for each other, but she knows that she is not my true mate. Ali is definitely a possessive little bitch though. She knows that I love her in my own way, but I still fuck who I want when I want. She does her damnedest to keep me sated by giving into all of my more dominant and sadistic sexual needs even though I can tell through her emotions that she hates being dominated. Of course this just makes it all the more fun for me to force her little ass submit. But she loves my huge cock and huge wallet too much to refuse me. She even allows Peter to fuck her (with my permission of course) while I fuck the shit out of Charlotte in front of her. Of course it pisses her off to watch me pound the fuck out of Charlotte's little lithe body or when she sucks my cock. Probably because Ali knows that Charlotte is all around a better fuck than she is.

Of course Alice hates Peter and Charlotte and does anything she can to keep me away from them. We only see them every few years or so. She will get a vision of us having marital problems then books us flights to Texas to visit just to keep me happy and satisfied. I honestly could give a shit less so long as I receive a good blow job and have a willing partner to fuck the shit out of.

That brings me back to Edward's decision to call on the succubi to dampen his bloodlust. Shit, I don't even fuck with those whores anymore. Those bitches are like vampire cancer. The silent killer. If the three of them get a human male in their bed they literally fuck him to death and have numerous times. They can cause a vampire's body to shut down from lack of feeding. The one and only time I rode that train was shortly after Alice and I first came to the Cullens. They all three came to 'welcome' the newest 'family' members. Alice was livid, of course. Esme and Rose had to take her on an extended shopping trip to New York. I fucked those whores for eight weeks straight without stopping. Their lust fueled mine and then I would project the lust right back to them. Since there were three of them one would occasionally leave for a very quick hunt while I continued to fuck the other two. I lasted for eight weeks when my body started to shut down from lack of feeding, constant orgasm, and continued use of my ability. Alice returned home on the 61st day and I was fucking Tanya in the her ass when she tore us off of one another. She knew that I was weak enough to pull that shit and she would not be immediately be punished.

After I fed and fucked a pair of sexy of coeds, my wife was given her first taste of what being 'mated' to me involves and that she was never do that shit again. And to this day she never has. Oh, she still gets unbelievable pissed and shoots her mouth off, but she has never crossed that line again. To her credit though, I rarely fuck another anymore. She does her best to keep me sated and away from other unmated vampires. She hates that I love to fuck human women but knows the only humans I fuck those who I have chosen to become my after fuck snack.

Despite Alice's best efforts, the Denali's still try to seduce me anytime they or we visit, but Alice knows I want no part of that fuckedupness. However, she knows that if Rose wasn't such a icy bitch I would give her the thorough fucking she needs. Emmett has been told that he should just take her into my playroom like Carlisle does Esme and strap her ass to my whipping bench. Carlisle and I have on numerous time had to dominate our girls in the presence of the rest of the coven, much to Edward's disgust of course. It isn't about punishment as it is a lesson for all involved to not question what belongs to us. Carlisle had fucked Esme on the dining room table right in the middle of one of our 'family meetings' if she makes any insinuations which may contradict his role as coven leader.

Anyway, Alice will see when Rose decides to take me up on one of my offers to fuck. Ali will attempt to intervene I am sure, but it will be amusing to watch her maneuver and manipulate the situation to her advantage. Even if I still end up fucking another, Alice always ends up with the outcome to her advantage be it a shopping spree, new wardrobe, new car, extended holiday, or whatever. Bitch.

Speak of Rose and Emmett here they come. They usually track me down sooner than this. I have been out here with my thoughts for going on 8 hours.

"Hey Jazzman, care if we join you?" Emmett asks me as they slow from their run.

"Not at all. Especially if Rose wants to suck my cock with that beautiful mouth." I say with a smirk. They both know I am not joking. But Rose knows that she would be made to submit to me in the presence of her 'mate'. She is too proud.

She just looks down like the ground is all of a sudden really interesting. Hmmm, is she considering it finally, I wonder, ummm... the possibilities.

Emmett clears his throat as if he really needs to. "Carlisle sent us to bring you back. You left without your cell again." I rarely take it with me. "Bella has left Forks. And no one knows where to find her."

"How can no one find her? Alice and Edward make it their life's work to be in everyone's business and they can't locate one stupid human girl?" I snap as I jump down and head back to Forks.

Upon arriving to the house I hear Alice screeching some shit that she can't see Bella at all. I can't help but chuckle to myself. "What did I miss?"

"This is not the time, Jasper. My Bella has misunderstood something that she observed and has over reacted and left Forks. I went to her home to speak with her and she was gone. I phoned Charlie to inquire as to her whereabouts and he refused to speak about MY Bella only responding rudely."

Rose interrupts him, "He told you to fuck off, Edward. I believe that it is safe to say that he knows all about your little 'misunderstanding'. Get over yourself, shithead. You were caught with your proverbial dick in the cookie jar. Time to face the music, pay the piper, and all that shit."

"Rose language!"

"Seriously Esme? You chide me for language when your golden boy was just caught by his fiance, the girl you claim to love like a daughter, in the middle a infamous succubi sexathon. What the hell is wrong with you people? Jasper and I tried to tell everyone after the van incident that she had no business being apart of this family. We even offered to deal with it for you."

Edward flew at Rose and threw her against the wall holding her there by her throat, "You will not harm my Bella! SHE IS MINE!" Rose's eyes were searching the room for assistance. Carlisle's hand is on Emmett's shoulder at the sire mark effectively disabling him. Rose's eyes land on mind begging for help.

"Release her." I state my tone low and demanding leaving no room for debate. He dropped her immediately. Maintaining my tone, "You will not deflect your issues on Rose. If anything you should be apologizing to her for not saying 'I told you so'. Because as I remember it when you four," I look to him, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme and continue, "devised the fucked up plan for you to be fucked senseless by the succubi, Rose was the only one that outwardly spoke her disapproval. I believe her exact words were, 'If you take this route in your relationship with this human you will regret it.' So who are you going to try to blame this shit on now. Because even though I can't technically read your mind, I know you are not going to take any responsibility for your actions as you never have."

"If Alice and Carlisle hadn't suggested I _relieve_ my bloodlust, MY Bella would have never of been placed in this situation." Did he just stomp his foot? Yes, he did. Petulant Child.

Alice crosses her arms and narrows her eyes at the boy in front of us, "No you're right she would be drained and dead you arrogant, ungrateful jerk!"

The Doctor steps up finally. Pussy. "Let's get back on task everyone. We were attempting to find Bella so that Edward would get the opportunity to speak with her to clarify this terrible misunderstanding. So any suggestions?"

Eddie boy pinches the bridge of his nose looking forever constipated as noted by fellow classmates. "Yes of course, thank you Carlisle. Alice can you not see anything?"

"No. I had a snapshot about two hours after she left sitting on an airplane taking a sleeping pill. But that is it. It is actually brilliant of her. She won't be making any decisions while asleep. And she could sleep for several hours. I think we can rule out her going to Renee. She may be naive, but she is smart enough to know that is the first place Edward would check. What did you get from Charlie's mind when you ran by their house?"

"Only the usual thoughts of shooting me. Although today his visuals were much more violent. He was also thinking he wished he knew where MY Bella was going and hoping that she would phone him soon. Which obviously won't happen anytime soon as she left her cell here. Seth's scent was fresh so I presume he was the wolf that was with her and he isn't answering his cell or home phone. I don't think he be will leaving the reservation anytime soon so I can get within distance to read his mind."

"Well, I think that we have to play the waiting game now. When the sleeping pills wear off and she starts making decisions again then we will allow Edward to decide how he wishes to proceed at that time." Carlisle ever the enabler.

Alice gasps and eyes stare off into nothing. Vision time. They hang on her and Edward's abilities as if they can't function without them. Edward is standing beside her in an instant seeing the vision for himself. "Alice please check for the next flight out and book us all a flight."

"Uh, care to share with the rest of us? Since you seem to be deciding all of our fates here." Rose spat. Damn, Edward better watch his ass for the next 100 years. She tends to hold a grudge.

"Alice just saw a snapshot of MY Bella at LaGuardia Airport in New York taking another sleeping pill."

"Damn, Bellsy don't fuck around!"

"Emmett! Language!"

"Sorry Mom."

"Edward the next flight to LaGuardia leaves Seattle in 80 minutes. How many seats am I booking?"

"10."

"WHAT!?" Rose yelled. If her head spun around any faster, I may not have seen it. "Are you fucking kidding me? You truly are a masochist or are you just preparing in the event that you may need to join the mile high club? You stupid fuck. If you confront her with them present, you know she could cause a scene and expose us. You stupid ass!" Good point. Isabella is known for making rash decisions without thoughts of her own safety.

"Yes. We all go. This will be cleared up by tomorrow and we will be married on Saturday." _Yeah, right, dumb fuck. Keep telling yourself that. _He growls at me. _If you don't like my thoughts then don't listen fucker._ "Alice! NOW! Do as I have told you and book the tickets!" **What. The. Fuck.**

"I know you did not just speak to MY wife that way. Last I knew she belonged to me not you, child." I am standing in front of Alice in an instant running my nose along my mark on her neck.

"Jasper, we don't have time for this."

"Fuck you. Alice open up. NOW!" She immediately drops to her knees and removes my cock from my jeans. She places my dick in her mouth and begins to suck me off. "That's it, Ali baby. You know who you belong to don't you." She hums her affirmative around my cock. I just stare and the little fucker while I fuck my wife's face. "Stand up. Bend over the couch." She does as told and I pull her skirt up around her waist rip her thong off and I am balls deep in her ass all within the next breath. She screams out in pleasure and pain at the intrusion. I begin pounding her tight little hole at vampire speed. I rip her shirt off without missing a stroke and begin to fondle her breasts. I may be a dominating asshole but she will feel pleasure as well. She is hissing and moaning at my assault of her ass. I pull out of her and slam into her tight little pussy. I alternate pounding each hole. Ali is close to her orgasm I feel her insides quivering around me. I pinch her clit hard and she shatters around my cock causing me to roar out in my release. I sink my teeth into my mark and fill her neck with my venom as my seed fills her pussy. I turn to the child still standing there, "Don't ever speak to me or MINE as you just did, child. You do and you will be given an up close and personal tour of my playroom." I think of every sadistic sexual position I would take him in to end this discussion. He visibly shutters and runs to his room, whimpering. I have fucked many males of the years. I prefer females, but I do what the fuck I want and I will not be dominated by anyone, female or male.

Some time later and we are all off to New York. While on the fight to New York, Alice finally had an actual vision of Isabella, arriving in Rome and renting a car with GPS He programed to destination for fucking Volterra. Why the fuck would she go there? Stupid fucking human.

We land in New York and are currently waiting to board for a connecting flight to Paris then on to Rome. We board in 30 minutes. Alice slips into another vision. Edward falls to his knees with his face in his hands. Alice falls next to him taking him into a weak embrace. They are both dry sobbing uncontrollably. They are attracting attention so I grab Alice and Carlisle and Emmett both have to collect Edward from the floor. We lead them to a secluded area of the parking garage. Edward is beside himself. Alice is not much better. Someone has to start this, "What did you see Alice?"

She sobbed out, "...Bella...she decided...not to...be...changed...Asked...Aro to...stay human... He...They...denied ...Felix ordered... kill...saw...him...her... screamed... so much... pushing... grunting... blood... blood... blood... gone... everything black... so dark...gone...she's...gone...dead...dead...DEAD!" She was yelling and sobbing.

"Alice is there no changing this?" Carlisle asks horrified.

"NO!" She screams. "It's done! It's over! She's dead!"

For some reason upon Alice's last statement causes me to go weak in the knees and I stumble for the first time in over 160 years.

TBC

* * *

AN: OK. So Jasper is a cold, calculating, dominating asshole. HE IS A VAMPIRE. He is looking out for #1, but he takes care of those he sees as 'his' which includes Alice and the Cullens and yes even Edward, well up until now.

Reviews cause my keyboard to light up. Give 'em to me and be honest even if you don't like. I am always open for suggestions as well.


	3. Chapter 3: What the fuck?

And as before I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Sorry I have been away for so long. I am back and will remain.

As I said before, I am keeping true to my plan to refrain from making author notes which may give away any future plot. I still warn you that the male vamps in my fic are dominant bastards by nature even though Bella has never really saw any significant dominating behaviors first hand. We only ever saw the Cullen's from Bella's eyes and what they allowed her to see them as. Thus, my version of Jasper and the others are how I feel they really are behind the masks. Sorry if you don't like.

A strong adult warning. This chapter starts off a little light and snarky then turns very dark very fast. You are warned. If you are sensitive to rape scenes then I suggest you skip the last few paragraphs of this. Sorry, I would never condone such horrific behavior, but in this case it is critical to the plot. Also so you know this story will have some dark scenes from time to time. I will do my best to give proper warnings thought.

So on with it...

* * *

Chapter 3: What the Fuck?

Bella POV

So here I am being escorted again into the inner chambers of Volterra. What the fuck was I thinking? These assholes scared the crap out of me the last time I was here. I guess I conveniently forgot that little tidbit when I up and fled Forks just to save face. Now that I am here I am really starting to second guess my thought process.

Shit! Shit! Shit! There is Jane. The coffee table sized she-vamp with a 'big girl panties' complex. Just my freaking luck. Why me lord?

"Hello, Isabella. How interesting to see you back again so soon, all alone, and human still. How lovely." Did she just lick her lips and was that a growl? What the fuck?

"Uh..." Yeah, not my best snappy come back I know, but how does one even respond to THAT? "Thanks?"

Jane gives a wink that I assume was meant to be seductive. NOT! Then motions with her hand to follow her. I guess I don't heel fast enough as she grabs me by the wrist and tugs me along. While walking she doesn't release her grip. The opposite in fact as she grasps my hand in both of hers and begins to lightly rub circles on my palm. I always reveled in the gentle touches of the Cullens, but this is just wrong on so many levels and not because she's a female, but because she is a little girl. I mean, I know that she is probably hundreds of years old, but she is physically a 14-year-old girl. A little child. Devious, yes. Vengeful, yes. Evil, yes. Deadly, hell yes! But a little girl all the same. I may only be 18, but I am not into pedophilia.

We arrive at the same huge dark wood doors I remember from my last visit. She awaits for mere seconds outside all the while stroking my palm. "So warm. So sweet." She softly whispers. I don't think she meant for me to hear her as she never looks at me. She quickly drops my hand as if burned and immediately opens the doors and leads us into the same room I was in last year with Edward and Alice.

And as before I see the three papery vamps on their "thrones". Immediately my brain sees the ridiculousness of the whole scene and I can't hold back the light chuckle at the thought.

"AHHH... Issssabellllllaaaaa," Aro begins clapping his hands together and hopping up and down like a fan-girl at a Justin Timberlake concert. Man this dude needs to get out more if the presence of little ole me makes him so damn chipper. Loser.

What the fuck is wrong with me. I think that I am finally cracking the hell up. Here I am in the lair of death (times 3) and I can't help but find the hilarity of it all. "What may I ask is so funny, my dear?"

I sober up a little at the question. "Just taking in the surroundings and my ridiculous notion to come here again, alone."

"And why are you here, _girl_?" Caius sneers. Prick.

"Just asking myself the same thing." I give a whispered snap back. OK I may be proud but I am not suicidal. Yet.

Marcus sighs, "Speak up child for we don't have forever."

_Actually you do dumbass. _At least I had the sense to keep that comment to myself, but I still couldn't hold back the snort. I see Caius and Marcus beginning to loose their cool. HA! Loose their cool! (que snort again). I must be seriously screwed in the head.

"It is actually quite the story. If you wish to hear it."

"Please Isabella. I find myself somewhat perplexed with why you would knowingly return to those who have said before that they would literally kill you."

"Fine." I bite back. "I see your point. Long story short... Girl meets boy. Boy acts all emo and shit and saves girls life by stopping a van from crushing her. Girl falls in love with boy. Boy continues to act all emo and shit all the while stalking girl from a distance. Boy can't stay away from girl because she smells too damn good and so boy and girl start dating. Girl notices differences in boy and boy's family. Girl finds out about local native legends and boy saves girl again from drunken frat boys. Girl puts two and two together that boy is a vamp. Girl confronts boy and boy confirms it. Boy and girl fall in love. Yada. Yada. Yada. Boy leaves girl. Girl saves boy. Boy and girl happy again. Girl wants boy to change her into a vamp so they can live happily ever after. Boy balks but finally says OK after much pressure but has one stipulation first. Marriage. So boy and girl plan the wedding thing and one week before wedding girl unexpectedly visits boy's home when boy is supposed to be on a hunting trip only to find boy fucking three succubi. Girl is devastated and makes a rash decision to run away to Italy instead of facing the issue and here girl is."

"Well that is a lot to take in, my dear. Why did you think you should come here?" Aro asks.

"I didn't think. I guess... I just... Hell I don't know. I just know that I can't go back to Forks anytime soon. I knew you would find out about what happened and that I wasn't changed. So I suppose that I wanted to let you know that no matter the incident with the Cullens that I would keep the secret."

"Well you can't stay here my dear. Not as a human anyway. You are lucky that you haven't been drained yet." I heard a growl from somewhere in the room, but didn't care where. "But as you will not be returning to the Cullens we cannot allow you to leave. They were suppose to change you by now and as circumstances have seemed to change in that regard..." He trailed off and turned to face his 'brothers'. "What say you brothers?"

"Change or death." Caius. I say again-Prick.

"Death." Marcus replied. I heard several gasps to include Aro.

"You would wish her dead, brother?"

"She has no mate. No way of survival. And clearly does not wish to remain here. She will be miserable as a vampire for eternity _alone_." Well, I guess he would have the 411 on that.

Aro turned back to me. "Well it seems as it comes down to my vote. You will be changed Isabella and you will remain here at Volterra for no less that 100 years."

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!?" I screeched. Shit just got real. "Why? I didn't do anything wrong. You are making me pay for the Cullens' fuckery?"

"You are a lowly human. A snack. You will do as you are told, _girl_." Prick speaks again.

"I refuse. I thought I wanted to be a vampire so that I could live forever. Now forever doesn't seem so great facing it alone. Please allow me to stay human. I will keep the secret. Please don't do this to me. Just give me some time."

"You would prefer death to a life as a vampire. You are only 18 years old. How do you know if you would be alone forever or not?" Aro. I never pegged him as an optimist.

"Please don't." I whimpered my head sagging to my chest.

"Enough! Clearly she has made her decision... Felix."

Several things happened at once. I looked up and saw Felix's eyes black as midnight as he flew toward me. He grabbed my hair and threw me down on my back on the hard stone floor. His massive body covered mine. He looked down upon me with an evil smile on his face. "You will scream for me bitch!" He growled in my ear.

I heard a scuffle somewhere else in the room along with more growling. Felix ripped my clothes off of my body and in a split second I was bare beneath him. "Please don't do this." I turned my head toward the thrones and saw the backs of the 'brothers' as they were exiting the room. "Stop. Help me. Please." I begged. I saw Aro give me a quick sad look over his shoulder as he exited behind his brothers. I turned back to the massive stone body above me. There was no moving him or me. He has venom dripping from his mouth as he pins my hands above my head with one hand while his other went to the button of his trousers. I heard the tell-tale sound of his zipper being lowered.

_No! Oh god! No! It wasn't suppose to be like this_. "Please don't. I've never..." I knew what was coming and vowed that he would not hear me scream. I could feel him rub his cold erection against my center. "So soft. So sweet. So mine!" He broke through me in one hard excruciating thrust. I felt and heard my pelvis break and I could not help myself, I screamed. "That's it my pet. Tell me how much you love me fucking that little virgin pussy. FUCK! So warm. So tight. All for me my sweet. This is how it would have felt when your precious Cullen finally fucked you like you so begged him." He began to pound into me and all I could register was _**PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. Grunting. Swearing**_**. **And then a white-hot burning erupted in my neck and then nothing...

TBC

* * *

AN: Sorry I did that to Bella. But it is an event that is critical to the plot. I love her character to a point in that I always got pissed with her being so naïve in how she thought that being a vampire meant all rainbows and butterflies and shit. And I am sorry to say that it will only get worse for her before it gets better. She will have to reap the consequences of her teenage choices.

As always reviews cause my keyboard to light up. Give 'em to me and be honest even if you don't like. I am always open for suggestions as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Isn't Someone Missing Me?

As always... I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

As I said before, I am keeping true to my plan to refrain from making author notes which may give away any future plot. I still warn you that the male vamps in my fic are dominant bastards by nature even though Bella has never really witnessed any significant dominating behaviors first hand. We only ever saw the Cullen's from Bella's eyes and what they allowed her to see them as. Thus, my version of them are how I feel they really are behind the masks. Sorry if you don't like then don't read.

This chapter will have a big time jump. I know that I kind of left the last chapter on a little of a cliffie and you are wondering how the hell I can do a time jump and still keep on track. Well I think I can and no I ain't the little freakin' engine that could. What happened in the throne room will be left for Bella to explain later on. Work with me here people. ;-)

And on with it...

* * *

Chapter 4: Isn't someone missing me?

Jasper POV

30 years later...

Damn am I bored. Bored to death! Pun ab-sol-fucking-lutely intended. Here I am getting ready for yet another one of Edward's 'bachelor' parties to another wedding to yet another human girl. Number 10 to be exact. Same ole song different girl. He will meet the poor little frail human girl in high school. Stalk said human. Fall in love. Tease the human while molding her into his ideal perfect mate. Marriage. Honeymoon on Isle Esme. Clean up golden boy's slip up after he fucks and drains his 'wife'. Edward and family morns for his 'beloved'. Then a year later we start high school in a new town and it all begins again. We haven't even made it to college in over 30 years. Eddie boy would never admit as much but he won't 'hunt' for a mate of college age because they are already too independent and opinionated for him to mold and manipulate. So high school it must be for the Cullen coven. Oh my bad 'family'.

"Jazzy, you will behave tonight won't you? And please don't let the others ruin my best friend's wedding tomorrow." Ali asks me softly with her eyes downcast in an attempt to look vulnerable.

"I don't even want to attend this sham of a celebration to the end of Eddie's bachelorhood. We will be doing this same fucking thing again in another two or three years. What is the point really? I can't even stand to be around Rebecca. He should just fuck her and drain her now before even more attention is brought down on this coven from the investigations once he becomes her husband. She knows what we are and is scared shitless to even be in the same room with any one of us including you her so called best friend unless Edward is right beside her. But she still manages to be a bitch to everyone. Rose is a sweetheart compared to her. I don't give a fuck about her wedding."

"Shhh... Jazzy she is downstairs and will hear you."

"So fucking what. She ain't gonna be around much longer to worry about."

"What if I said I had a surprise for you?" She asks sauntering up to me with her eyes on my crotch. I just cross my arms over my chest and arch an eyebrow at her. "It will be here in five minutes." she purred while running her perfectly manicured finger down my unbutton shirt.

"And what would this surprise be?"

"You'll see. I knew you would be unhappy this weekend during all of the wedding events. So I made some arrangements. I hope you like it."

"We shall see."

Five minutes to the second I heard a car pull up in the drive outside. A minute later I hear bellowing laughter and a "Major were the fuck are you? I thought your momma taught you how to properly greet a guest." Fucking Peter. Well this ought to be entertainin'. I can't just see Eddie boy now with a horrified look on his face at the arrival of my brother.

"Be down in a minute, fucker. Cool yer heels." My accent always more noticeable around him.

I take Ali by the waist and bring my head down to short shit level and crash my lips to hers. "Thanks Darlin."

"You're welcome, Jazzy. Just please make sure he behaves around Rebecca for me. Please."

"Don't ask me that. You invited him. Peter is Peter and there ain't no tamin' him. Eddie will just have to suck it up." I give her another kiss on top of the head. She really is a good little mate.

I finish putting my clothes on and finish it all off with a pair of my favorite alligator cowboy boots.

"Seriously, Jazzy? Boots? I thought I threw all of those out?"

"You did. I got another pair. You know I can shop for my own clothes and things you know. And shut it about the damn boots. I'll wear what I please tonight." She turned and went into the other room in with a huff.

I make my way downstairs and there sits Peter right beside Rebecca on the sofa with his eyes right on her chest. Edward is sitting on the other side of her with a constipated scowl on his face looking directly at Peter. No telling what kind of sadistic fantasies he is envisioning with little Becca. Probably the same ones we all have had. A little blood play is a fucking turn on. Shit now I'm hard. Peter looks to me and wiggles his eyebrows. Fucker knows me too well.

"Ahhh... So Becca,"

"Rebecca please." Human say what? Bitch. Blood play is lookin' even better than a bachelor party tonight.

I stifle a growl, "_**RE-**_becca, I see you have met my brother, Peter." She nods stiffly without looking at at him. "Have you had the honor to meet the lovely Mrs. Peter Whitlock?" She nodded again.

Charlotte swayed into the room with a "Sure did, Major. But I don't thing she likes me all that much seein' is she asked me why was dressed like poor trailer trash when all vampires are wealthy? Good thing I don't take offense too easily though." She then stated low enough for only the vampires to hear, "stupid fucking snotty bitch."

Charlotte came over to me turned me so my back was to the others in the room and gave me a strong hug and a chaste kiss on the lips all while grinding good and hard on my cock. Causing me to growl too low for the human to hear. "Later, Darlin'."

I received a soft, "Missed you, Major." in return. I gave her a quick smack on the ass. And the human was none the wiser other than the noise she heard.

"So, boys you better git goin' and have fun tonight and don't do nothin' I wouldn't do." says Charlotte with a wink and running her index finger across her lips and down her neckline and across the skin just above the top of her big tits. She knows I love that mouth and those tits. Fuckin' tease.

Peter shoots off of the sofa and slaps Edward on the back with a, "Ready to get this show on the road, Eddie boy? I've got plenty of loose bills to cover you so no need to ask Daddy for any spendin' money, young man. Just remember One dollar and Five dollar bills for the girls on stage. Fifty dollar bills for those walking around in the club and hundred dollar bills for those delicious little vixens behind the curtains. My treat boy. Let's move out. Ginger, Peaches, and Honey will only be there until 2 am." I think Edward just may be the first ever vampire to shit himself. The human is pissed.

"What is going on Edward? I thought you said it was just a hunting trip?"

"Oh it is dumplin' and what a sinful hunt it will be." Peter answers her with a wink.

She jumps from the sofa and stomps to the door to get into her pink Volvo. Yes I said pink and I said Volvo. Such a fucking princess. Once she discovered Edward was essentially a billionaire she dropped the statement of how she always wished she could have a pink car. And Eddie being who he is bought her a fucking powder puff pink Volvo SUV. What more is there to say. She is bitching him out, "I'll see you tomorrow at the church, Edward. Don't make me regret marrying you." And he responds with a kiss to her forehead and, "Never. I love you. You are my life now."

After the little bitch is gone we all pile into Emmett's completely restored Hummer Hum-Vee. Emmett in the driver's seat with Eddie boy riding shotgun. Carlisle, Peter and myself in the back. The hour drive into the city is made in relative silence as everyone except Peter has been down this road before.

We arrive at the Eager Beaver Gentleman's Club in St. Paul. We walk inside and are immediately greeted by whom I assume to be the manager. "Right this way Mr. Cullen. We have reserved the VIP section for your group. My name is Conrad and your server will be Candy." He lead us to a large round table that could easily sit 12 people. It was in the back corner of the club close to the stage and staircase that lead to the upstairs loft. You could see the entire club from this table and it had a convenient access to a back fire exit door. "Please have an enjoyable evening, Gentlemen." Emmett handed the guy a wad of money and he was gone in a flash.

"Come he often, Em?" I asked.

"Nope. First time. Other than last month when I stopped by to reserve the table."

We all sit down around the table when Candy arrived asking what we wanted to drink. We all ordered triple shots of their strongest whiskey. Well everyone except Edward. Fucking prude and its supposed to be his party. See vampires can only consume blood and high octane alcohol. It doesn't take a lot to get us drunk less than the average human actually, but the venom burns it out of our system fairly quickly. So we can keep going at a moderate pace.

Just as the night was moving along and we no longer monopolized Ginger, Honey, and Peaches time, we heard a large group of guys across the club getting rowdy and started a fight with the bouncers. We didn't need that sort of attention so we left the club and drove to the local karaoke bar, Sing-sations. Peter and I loved to sing and play guitars.

We walked in an the placed was packed. We seated ourselves at the only open table which was next to the stage. The waitress came for our order and once again ordering shots of whiskey. After a few drinks and a few people trying to sing, the MC announced, "well everyone give it up for our very own Bell from behind the bar."

The crowd erupted into applause and a small female was making her way to the stage. I could make out her face as her head was turned in the opposite direction. She was about 5'5" long brown hair that hung past her hips and had a rockin' hot body. She walked around to the back of the stage instead of the front and selected the song she was going to sing. She still never met our gaze.

The music started and I recognized the tune immediately. It was an old song from Evanescence called, _Missing_. She began singing and she had the most beautifully erotic voice I had ever heard.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again._

She walked out onto the stage with her head down and stepped in front of an air vent that blew her scent around our table and holy fucking shit I had never came across a scent so sinfully innocent and beautiful. I noticed out of my peripherals as I could not take my eyes off of her that all eyes at our table were black as night. And just as quick as her scent was there it was gone and I longed and ached for it again. I noticed that Peter's gaze was completely focused on the girl as well. She crawled up on a stool and crossed her legs under her and then raised her chin to meet all of our eyes and continued to sing. Holy fucking shit. Isabella Swan.

_Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

As she continued her perfectly selected lyrical reality bomb, she would look at each of us with a completely blank stare devoid of any emotion. As I take this into consideration I can't feel any emotions coming off of her either. All I am getting is a constant hum of numbness as if she were in a coma. She still looked young maybe 19 or 20, but had developed into all woman. My god she is a vision. She kept bringing that blank gaze back to Peter giving him soft gentle smiles that never reached her eyes. I didn't like it. Edward must have heard my inner ramblings as he turned to me and growled a deep warning growl. I was feeling him at his most possessive and obsessive ever. He has never been this strongly enthralled before not even when he and Bella were together over 30 years ago.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

We have to talk to her to find out what the fuck happened and why she is still so young looking. The MC said she was a barmaid here. We can just ask her after she finishes her song.  
_  
Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

The crowd erupted in applause again. I can't blame them she has a hypnotic voice. Addictive. I didn't have to say anything to the others at the table they were all on my heels as soon as I stood. I was looking around for her and she seemed to just disappear from the club. I asked the guy behind the bar where she went and he said he didn't have a fucking clue and wasn't his turn to fucking take roll call. DICK. After a few minutes I appeared that she wasn't returning to the bar and so we settled the tab and headed back to the Hummer. There leaning against Emmett's Hum-Vee she was looking at the ground.

"You wanted to talk. So fucking talk. I need to get back to work. And on with my life without you sorry fucking Cullens in it."

TBC...

* * *

AN: Dun, Dun, Dun!

As always reviews cause my keyboard to light up. Give 'em to me and be honest even if you don't like. I am always open for suggestions as well.


	5. Chapter 5: Seriously

As always... I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Now here we are Bella v Cullen Men. Don't know about you, but I would put money on her. They are about to be obliterated.

On with it...

* * *

Chapter 5: Seriously?

Bella POV

Seriously? Thirty fuckin' years I have been doing everything in my power to dodge these fur munching freaks and they just had to waltz their proud asses into my place of employment. My world has just gone ass over teacup in two seconds flat. Someone call Guinness.

Ahh, they haven't noticed me yet. Maybe I can still salvage this shit. I could just bolt? I'm not really financially ready to move on just yet. I was planning on at least two more years here. I do have my meager savings that I could tap into if I must, but damn, what to do? What to do? I guess I could just go ahead and get this shit over with and finally face the firing squad? Its not that I haven't been thinking about it a lot over these past 10 years. I have nearly ran into them twice before, but I received plenty of warning that they were setting up residence close by me. So I was able to get the hell outta dodge and quick.

My informant finally told me two years after the throne room incident that the Cullens believed me dead. Over the years I have only allow one other to know where I am residing and they have dutifully kept my secrets all these years. My one and only ally in this hell known as my life.

The Cullens choose the only available table to sit at and I have so far been under their radar. Hopefully it will stay that way. I'll just hang out behind the bar with my hair down not making any eye contact with anyone. Friday nights are always crowded so I should go unnoticed...

"Everyone give it up for our very own Bell from behind the bar." Seriously? FUCK. MY. LIFE. Usually Mark asks me ahead of time if I want to sing. What is that saying about Murphy's Law and shit? Well Plan A has just just got flushed down the shitter. Here come the big girl panties. I take an deep breath. Here the fuck goes nothing. I take my time walking to the stage with my head down running through my head what the fuck I am going to sing. I walk to the back of the stage and program the number in the system and I can't help the hilarity of my selection. Oh, well stones and glass houses and all... I

I begin the song while still in the shadows of the stage. After the second line. I decide its time to go there. I raise my head and meet all of their stares. Five stone statues are now sitting not 10 feet directly in front of me. I continue on with the song all the while measuring each of them up. Of course none of them have changed. They wouldn't. I couldn't quite take my eyes away from the one who resemble Jasper. This must be the infamous Peter Whitlock I have heard so much about. Ohhh red eyes looks good on him. Good thing times have changed and people have actually become less observant of others' differences otherwise he would looks like he could cause a scene. Oh shit Jasper and his ability to read emotions, hope that shield hasn't slipped any after all I didn't expect when I came to work tonight to have a vamp encounter of the third kind.

Wait what was that? Seriously? Did I just hear Edward growl? The little kitten I had as a child made more a menacing sound. Pussy.

I finish the song to a standing applause as usual _toot-toot_ and make a quick & stealthy exit out the side service door. I spot the Hum-Vee and know immediately that its Emmett's. Only he would drive such a monstrosity in today's economy. Of course, I am sure that big daddy C foots the bill for the energy costs to run this thing.

I lean against the front bumper of the beast waiting. I know it won't be long before they find me. Ahh and here they are. "You wanted to talk. So fucking talk. I need to get back to work. And on with my life without you sorry fucking Cullens in it." That's it stay strong.

Peter immediately jumps right in with, "Sugar, I ain't no Cullen and have never met ya so please don't include me in whatever is goin' down here. I am just gonna wait until this little... whatever it is finishes. Then I am gonna escort your delicious ass back inside, buy you a drink, and dance with you while I hold you close and whisper in your ear all of the illegal things I wish to do to that tight ass body of yours." Another pussy growl just came from Edward and a deep rumbling from Jasper at Peter's declaration.

"Bella? Where have you been?" Ah, Jasper starts it off.

"Everywhere."

"How? You haven't aged. How? Why?" Carlisle half spoke, half mumbled to himself. Ever the nosy scientist.

"That is my business. Not yours."

Emmett looks sad and hopeful, "Why haven't you contacted any of us? Me? Alice? We all thought we had lost you for ever?"

Time to drop the hammer. "And exactly how long did you all morn for me, Emmett? A month? A year? A decade? Huh? Here let me help you with that answer. You never did. You lot left Forks the same day I did and never returned. You never made any inquiries into my disappearance from Charlie or the pack. Charlie thought I had been abducted abroad and killed. After my first year gone I was finally in a safe enough place were I could let the pack know that I was alive but they could never know were I was. You never once checked up on me."

"We thought you had died, Bella." he whispered back.

"Oh you did? Did you? And how did you come to that conclusion? Let me guess Edward and Alice? Of course. The demonic deceitful duo says it is so. So it must be true." I heard Jasper growl at that comment. "What I can't talk about the evil plotting pixie, Jasper? If you only knew a quarter of the shit that bitch you call a wife has pulled. You know what, fuck you guys and your wives. You lot will never change. Not that it makes a difference to me."

"Bella, can we talk alone?" I wondered how long he would keep his trap shut.

"No Edward. We can't. I have nothing to say to you so go fuck yourself or have the succubi whores help. Go on knock yourself out, Romeo."

"Love, what has happened to you? You've changed. So bitter"

"Well if you had made an ounce of effort to find out what actually happened then you would have a slight clue what happened to me. And don't you fucking dare call me Love again." I finish off coldly while flicking the flint on my zippo. "Now Peter, how about that drink?"

Jasper lets out a incredulous snort. "I wouldn't be so quick to jump on that train, darlin'." He says pointing between Peter and me. "You may be a tempting little morsel, but Peter's married as well to a smokin' hot sexy vampire that knows the _proper_ way around a cock. How about you, precious? Hmmm?"

"Wow, Jasper. I never pegged you for a prick? Good for you. Maybe there's hope yet for you. And I always thought you were a pussy whipped emotional retard that crumbled under the pressures of being the leader of his own coven. You just sit back and allow a seventeen year old boy and nineteen year old girl make all of the important decisions for **CARLISLE's** coven. Did you finally get your your balls back, from your wife. We all I know she still carries Edward's around in her change purse. You sure she gave you yours _Jazzy_ and not Eddies."

I turn to Edward to seal the deal, "So Eddie, when was the last time you received a... what did you say Jasper... oh yes... so Eddie when was the last time you received a _**proper**_ pixie powered blow job?" Now that will cause a spark. And que the evil glare and snarls. Woop-ti-fucking-do. From what I have been told the 'Major' don't take to kindly to being disrespected. Like I give a damn. Not like he can do anything to me that hasn't been done.

"Oh shit, sugar! You done went and done it now." Peter warns as he pulls me slightly behind him and turns to Jasper. "Now Major calm down, you don't want to hurt little Bell here. What would Alice say if you took out her former BFF?"

"Ha! See! See! Even Peter, your so call SIC, knows that the pixie wears the pants. Major my ass. More like Majorette. Awe, did you loose your pom-poms, baby?" I coo. Jasper has been too long sitting on the sidelines of his own life. The Major needs to kick his ass into shape and if I have to take an ass whoppin' in the process well at least my night hasn't been boring.

As I peek out from over Peter's shoulder I see Jasper's eyes are pitch. "Oh, wait." I shout, "Hold the phone. Ding-ding-ding ladies and gentleman may I introduce standing in the pussy pink corner, at 6 foot 5 inches wearing cowboy boots and a snarl... Maaaajorrrrr Whiiiiitlooooock!" I know. Suicidal right? No I just like to fuck with people. Peter couldn't help himself as a slight grin was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

And here he comes. Took him long enough. Oh shit! He's fast. One second I am behind Peter and the next I am in front of him and I could hear Carlisle's gasp on my quick movements. My agility must of caught the Major by surprise too as he stops inches in front of me. He grabs me by my hair and snatches my head back exposing my neck to both him and Peter who is still standing behind me with a death grip on my waist.

The Major's other hand comes up and grabs me by the throat. He squeezes tighter and tighter and leans his mouth down just brushing my ear. "You wanted the Major, darlin'? Well, here I am. Too bad you won't live to enjoy it." He runs his nose down my neck while tightening his grip on my hair and throat. I can smell my blood from his finger nails digging into my skin.

I give a quick scan to the other three and see their eyes turn black. Edward has venom dripping from his mouth. The Major begins a deep rumbling growl in his chest. Fuck bloodlust is an emotion. Next thing I know him and Peter sink their teeth in my neck. Peter on my left and the Major on the right. The greedily suck and slurp my blood. I see their eyes go wide with recognition. Both are growling and pulling me in close to them. Next thing I know the Major is pulled violently away from me and my heavy eyes see Edward standing in front of me with hungry. He lunges for me, but before he can reach me my newly recharged shield snapped outward knocking Edward away from me. The darkness calls me home once again and I can't help but to succumb yet again.

As I start to come back to, making several attempts to open my heavy lids. Finally, they cooperate and I see that I am lying in gravel of the service parking lot on the side of the bar . Peter and the Major are above me in a crouch snarling at the other three vampires. Carlisle shakes his head as if to clear the fog and pleads, "Major, Please allow me to help Bella. She's severely injured and could die. Please."

"Stay the fuck away from me, Carlisle. I don't want nor do I need your help." I rasp out holding my aching head and neck.

More snarls from both Peter and the Major with repeated roars of "MINE. MINE." from the both of them. Oh hell no. Fuck. Shit. Just my damn luck! It is official both God and the Devil hate me. How else does one come to grips with this shit that I, Isabella Swan, have two true mates, both are married and one of them to a damn Cullen. Seriously?

"I'll be fine. I am already healing. But I will need blood before I will completely heal." Just then an unfortunate drunk stumbles around the side of the club and into our view. Peter is on him in an instant immediately knocking the guy out and carrying him over to me. Peter drops the guy next to me on the gravel and gently helps me to sit up. He pulls the guy's neck up to my mouth and orders me, "Drink, now!"

The Major is still crouched over me with his eyes focused on the Cullens. He steals a quick glance back to me and repeats Peters directive, "Drink now, my mate!"

I waste no time and pull my lips back over my razor sharp teeth and latch on to the drunk's neck. As I take several greedy pulls I feel myself begin to heal. I haven't fed in over four weeks and I will have to again soon due to the amount of blood loss I suffered at the hands of my... my..., oh hell do I have to say it... at the hands of my mates. Que shiver.

TBC

* * *

AN: I know you are probably going **WTF?** Yep, little miss Bella has some explaining to do. And no I haven't gone completely off the reservation just yet. Give me another chapter or two and you will be informed of Bella's otherness.

As always reviews cause my keyboard to light up. Give 'em to me and be honest even if you don't like. I am always open for suggestions as well.


End file.
